Episode 7790 (4th April 2017)
Plot Neither Laurel nor Sandy have slept as they struggle to come to terms with the fact that Ashley doesn't have long left. Sandy is saddened that Dotty will never know Ashley, but Laurel insists she'll make sure Dotty knows all about him. Gabby comes downstairs and Laurel asks her to get Arthur. Pierce walks past Vanessa as she's opening the vets and she tells him to drop dead. Pierce reciprocates Vanessa's ill feeling. Faith is hungover after drinking with Debbie. Cain appears at the farm to check up on his mother who inquires about Chas. Laurel sits Gabby and Arthur down and breaks the devastating news that Ashley won't recover. Gabby tries to be strong as Laurel tells them she thinks Ashley would want to come home and have his loved ones around him when he dies. Jacob appears at Mulberry Cottage to see if Gabby is going to school as she has a maths test. Tracy has started a new novel on the back of the positive comments. She decides to shut to shop and get frisky with David for some inspiration. Jacob and Gabby talk outside Mulberry Cottage and Jacob assures Gabby he doesn't hate her and gives her his lucky coin. Gabby admits to Jacob that she doesn't think bringing Ashley home to die is a good thing and considers moving in with Bernice. Jacob recalls David's cancer battle and explains if David wasn't okay, he's have wanted to say goodbye but Gabby states she doesn't want to have to say goodbye. Jacob puts his arm round Gabby to comfort her. Laurel and Arthur visit Ashley and Arthur tells his dad not to be scared as he's going to look after him. Adam is exhausted juggling the scrapyard and working for Ronnie so he turns down Victoria's offer of a quickie. Leyla tells Carly and Vanessa her plans to grow her business. Rhona appears in the café and Leyla encourages Vanessa to sort things out. Vanessa apologises to Rhona and asks if they can forget the video even existed. Carly lets slip to Vanessa that she's going to be Rhona's maid of honour. Laurel returns home to find Gabby and Jacob haven't gone to school. The family set about cleaning the house for Ashley. In The Woolpack, Doug informs Marlon that the doctors can't do anymore for Ashley. Half dressed David reopens the shop. Leyla and Eric can't believe Tracy is planning to write a trilogy. She decides to name one of the books book 'Pandora's Box'. Marlon is irked to find Cain pouring himself a pint. He fills Cain in on Ashley's prognosis. Debbie cleans Butlers Farm in preparation for Sarah's return. Moira insists it's time to celebrate so Faith heads out to spread the word of a Dingle party. Vanessa moans to Paddy about Pierce and is adamant that Pierce is trying to drive her and Rhona apart. Paddy advises her to forget how much she hates Pierce and make things up with Rhona instead. Sandy and Doug get drunk together. Diane appears in the pub and tells Sandy that Laurel would like him there when Ashley arrives home. Vanessa walks up to Smithy Cottage. She looks in the window and sees Pierce watching the sex tape. Faith suggests a party in the pub to celebrate Sarah and Aaron coming home. Vanessa tells Paddy about witnessing Pierce watching the sex tape he claimed he deleted and lets slip that Pierce threatened her a few weeks ago. Vanessa insists she needs to let Rhona see what Pierce is really like and vows to bring Pierce down. Ashley's loved ones stand around his bed. Gabby can't handle it and walks out. Sandy takes Ashley's hand and tells his son that he's home. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Dr Taylor - Rubi Ali Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Ashley's room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes